When Night Falls
by Starpool2
Summary: At one moon, her life is torn apart, her sister is taken, and her mother is killed. One day a strange tabby with a familiar voice chases her off, his clan's territory. She discovers her father... with a whole clan behind him! Now Night is forming her own clan. To take down her father, and create a new family.
1. Prologue

Night squirmed.

"Mama?" She squeaks. The tiny black kit was all alone. She missed the warmth of her mother and her sibling. Night thought back to the last thing she remembered.

 _"Good night, sweet things." Night's mother rasped her tongue over her two kits. The kits squeaked and buried themselves further into their mother's soft fur. "I love you."_

"All right! Give me the kits!" Voices, strange voices, snarled.

"Rory, they're not old enough! They're not even eating solid food!" Night's mother hisses.

"Leaf you fool!" Rory sneers. "They're rightfully mine! My mate agreed to nurse them!"

"Her." Leaf stammers. "There's only one."

"Are there? Are there really?" Rory snarls. "Let me see!"

Night felt the warmth become suffocating.

"Smewe." The muffled voice of Leaf spoke again. Night couldn't squeak, but right now... she didn't want to.

"Gwood." Rory's muffled voice speaks. Night hears squeaking as her sister is taken away. Then she hears screaming.

"What!" Leaf 's voice becomes clear. "What are you doing!?"

"Killing you!" A snarl, then a slashing sound, and finally coldness. "Bye Leaf." Rory's footsteps sound leaving the den.

"Night, you're name is Night." Leaf's tongue rasps over her again. "No matter what... never... give up...I... love... you..."

Finally Leaf falls silent.

Night opens her eyes, and the first thing she will ever see... is her mother's dead face.

"Eek!" Night squeaks. "Mama?" Night takes a tiny paw and pokes it in her mother's face. No answer. Night soon realizes, her mother isn't coming back, and will never see her again. Night bows her head.

"May you find swift hunting, and safety wherever you are." Night blinks.

Where did that come from? She wonders. Night looks at her mother and sighs, they were in an abandoned fox den, so Night could just collapse it to bury her mother. Night walks out and starts digging around the entrance to the warren until it collapses. She bows her head in respect to the dead.

Night soon gets that she can't stay here.

After all, she's just a little kit, she'd be an easy target for foxes or something else. Night growls, not enjoying life so far. Night starts her journey, but before she does, she looks back at the collapsed warren.

"I promise, Mother, I will find father and avenge you, and I will rescue sister." Night vows. The vow that would lead her life, forever.


	2. The Silver Kits

Night was 3 moons old. She was walking along the river near her den. The river always had a strange scent, but when she asks other cats about it, they tell her to steer clear, that there are 'clan' cats, bad cats that will eat her. Night, however, is doubtful.

"Clan cats. Sure." Night scoffed time, and time again. Even now she rolls her eyes at the thought. Then she jumps the stream, in an attempt to prove these so called clan cats are fake. "See!" She yowls. "No one here to stop me!"

"What are you doing on our territory." A voice calls, the voice seeming strangely familiar. Night whips around.

"Who are you?" She demands.

"I'll be the one asking the questions." It's a blue grey tabby tom. "But, to answer you're first question, my name is Rainsplash."

"Rainsplash?" Night looks confused.

"Yes." The tom snaps. "Now what are you doing here?"

"I heard of the so called clans, and wanted to see if you were real." Night states.

"Well, we are." Rainsplash growls. "Now. Get. Out."

Night nods and leaps over the stream.

 _Rory._ She thinks.

When she gets to her den she's pondering a problem.

"He has a whole clan behind him." Night growls. When she gets to her den she smell an unfamiliar cat. "Hey! Get out of my..."

She trails off, inside her den is an orange tabby she-cat, nursing three kits.

"Oh!" The she-cat's eyes widen. "I'm so sorry! We'll go!" She starts to move earning squeaks of protest.

"No, it's ok." Night sighs.

"A-are you sure?" The mother whimpers.

"Yes." Night growls. "I won't let a mother with kits go out alone."

"Thank you!" The mother exclaims. "My name is, Silver, by the way."

"Ah, I'm Night." The black she cat sighs. "What are your kits names?"

"Oh." Silver looks embarrassed. "I haven't named them yet."

Night shrugs, but takes a look at the kits, one was a white she kit, she had a black tail tip, the next was another she kit, this one white with orange splotches, _Just like... Mom._ Night thinks. The last she kit was a beautiful silver, like her mother

"Hm, how about... Icicle for the white one?" Night suggests.

"Perfect... the other two?" Silver thinks. "Midnight for the blue-grey one and..."

"Leaf." Night blurts.

"Hm?" Silver looks up.

"Leaf... was my mother's name, she was a kind and loving cat, the type to care for everyone, right up until she died, and my sister was stolen." Night meows, shocked at finding herself spilling her story to the stranger.

"Ah." Silver mews. "Leaf it is then... my beautiful kits, Icicle, Midnight, and Leaf."


End file.
